Tag, You're It
by JasZ1991
Summary: It started off as a game… a game he was more willing to part take in. The girl he must claim as his own once again. To have her spill all her secrets. He knows he'll get her to crack. No one can resist his handsome face. It seems the tables have turned.


_**This one-shot was inspired by Melanie Martinez song 'Tag, you're it.' If you haven't noticed i have an unusal taste in music. :P also this is a squeal to 'Drive Me Crazy' One-shot. This has been playing in my head. and i finally had the chance to write it! Hope you enjoy. As you guys know i love Kol and i wanted a different take. Bea, this what happens when i'm left alone i make our fears somewhat real!-JasZ**_

* * *

It started off as a game… a game he was more willing to part take in. The girl he must claim as his own once again. To have her spill all her secrets. He knows he'll get her to crack. No one can resist his handsome face. It seems the tables have turned. He made her fancy him at one point and now it's him who fancies her.

Seems nothing is working on her. It's eating him inside out. How she'd bounce about with a giddy smile on her lovely face as she falls into step with that boy. The boy he used to inhabit. The face that made her fall in love. Maybe he is to blame… He pushed her into the boy's arms after the war…

He follows her wherever she goes. Drives his car around her block several times… he listens into her conversions with the boy. Hears the sighs that escape their lips in a moment of sweet bliss. That should be him with her! To enjoy the blissful pleasures she can give him and he can give her. Not that boy!

Rage and envy rip at him as he often releases his emotions on some poor flop or wench on the streets. He's called her several times late in night to hear her hitch her breath. Left her several gifts at her doorstep. He doesn't care if has to kill the boy in order to regain her attention.

It's on moonless night that he is driving by when he spots her. Phone in hand; pressed to her ear as a smile lingers on her full lips. Driving ever so slowly beside her. He rolls down the widow and grins at her when she notices him. A look of uncertainly and guilt overwhelms her features. She didn't wait for him…

Then again it's been nearly ten years since the war… since he left her to venture about the world. Angry for losing his witch abilities once again. He ran and left what he loved behind… Left her with bitter and angry words he unleashed upon her. When he comes to terms with it, he finds her in the arms of Kaleb Westphall. How their relationship appears to be like the one she had before she discovered Kaleb was Kol.

"Hello, darling." He calls to her as he puts his car in park.

Davina frowns at the sight of her ex. It's been two years since their last confrontation. One in which ended with Kol and Davina nearly killing one another if it weren't for Elijah and Kaleb. It frightens Davina to see that Kol will not cut ties with the past. She loved him with all her heart. She waited four years and never hearing from him she moved on. Kaleb was brought back a bit after the war. At first they were friends and he was there to heal her wounded heart. A year after giving up on Kol she started to venture out. But it was until three years ago that she and Kaleb started to date.

Everything was going great, Davina was happy and in love with Kaleb. She gave her battered heart to him and he carefully mended it. Of course Davina told him of Kol's use of his body. There were no secrets and that tested their relationship. And much to Kol's bemusement, he would make remarks stating that she would often think of him as they had their moments of pleasure. Not that Kol and Davina were able to have their fun thanks to the raging war.

"Can't you leave me alone, Kol?" Davina snaps as she glares at him.

"Why don't you slip into the car, love? There are things that go bump in the dark that intend to make you dinner." Kol eyes his beloved… she has grown up into a beautiful woman. She's aged and that doesn't stop him from wanting her…

"Really, because one of those things is you. And no thank you." Davina snaps as she continues on walking.

Clenching his teeth, Kol gets out of the car and goes after her. Her scent is toxicants him… yet the scent of Kaleb lingers on her skin. He wants to erase that from her skin… have her forget him and love him like before. Falling into step with her. Kol sees a ring on her finger. A necklace with a blue little pendent on it.

"Well to be honest, darling, you'll be a different kind of dinner." He winks at her.

"You're disgusting." She snaps as she continues on.

"My boldness is what attracted you to me."

"That was a long time ago Kol." She retorts wanting to get away from him.

"Let's take a spin about town like we use to." He grabs her forearm and tugs her a bit.

It's than that Kol can hear another heart beat… a small heartbeat right underneath her own. Kol is frozen to the core… She's breeding with that boy! He wasn't gone for long after their last confrontation… how did he miss the heartbeat when he saw her... Rage grips at his heart as he tightens his grip on her arm...

"Let me go!" Davina uses the power she shares with her unborn child and uses it on Kol. He flies a bit giving her time to rush away. But she not fast enough he flashes before her.

Grabbing her by the arm he stares down at her. He could never harm her. He loved her. But the betrayal was too much. She loved him and she proved it over and over again… why did she have to change… why did the feelings change? Pulling her up to him, he forces his lips to her full ones. The kiss is demanding and pleading. She fights him; jerking away he glares at her.

"Tag, you're it." He shoves her away as a sinister smile plays on his handsome face.

"You're insane." Davina backs away…

"You loved that about me." He inches closer.

Unable to take any more of his games, Davina makes his legs snap and she dashes again. Yet, he swoops in as he tugs lightly on her hair. He would have slammed her to the ground but the life she carries would be lost to the force. He should do her a favor by getting rid of the parasite she carries… But she'll scurry away from him. Backing her to a wall he presses himself to her.

Her heart beats against her chest… He used to love that sound when they would get into heated misadventures when their lips would often get to intense. But he knows this is different her heart is beating in fear… leaning down to press his lips to hers, she turns her head. Angry and bitter at her reaction. He allows his fangs to nips at her skin... piercing the delicate flesh he takes enough blood to get woozy. Knocking her out.

He pulls away to see her eyes flutter close and her heart steadying pounding. How he loved his little witch and he can't have her… no one will. He'll take her away from that boy. The child is part of Davina... Carrying her to his car he places her in there and quickly starts the engine…

* * *

 **Several months later,**

Davina is still in that dark, dank room. Anger and bitterness grips her heart as she attempts to free herself. Yet all her attempts are met with failure. Kol has kept her away from her family. From her husband and her son…. Her unborn child will be born in a cold dark room. All because of an ex that left and returned wanting a place in her heart. A heart that was mended and given to another.

Tears fall down her hollowing cheeks as she rubs her belly. She refused to eat and to sleep. But Kol would force her to eat. How she wanted the damnable dark object that restrains her powers off her neck… Why hasn't anyone looked for her! Where they still looking for her?

She's screamed until her throat was raw… picked away at the wooden door until her fingers bled. Cried herself to sleep in hopes that her child and family were safe… How often she wished for death to take her and her child so they wouldn't suffer under Kol's rule.

Deep in her thoughts Davina doesn't notice him enter the room with a tray. Setting it down beside her. He sees that tired expression on her features… He's smothered the fire she once had as a beacon for him. The heartbeat of the parasite steadily beating.

"Eat, Love." He urges her to eat.

Davina glares at him as she shifts her body ever so slightly. The neck chain limits her movements. That's how often Kol would get her to eat by forcing the liquids down her throat. She'd often beg him to let her go… To let her die. But his reply would be that he loved her and their baby need her... she'd often snap that it wasn't his baby. It's some time that Davina gives in and eats very little. Kol would stroke her hair and whisper into her ear.

"I love it when you listen to me darling… as for the sound of her your heart beat that blends with that of the babe. You will never leave me again." He kisses her temple. "Let's take this dreadful thing off, shall we?" he takes off the neck chain. "You will not be running away especially not back into the arms of that prat and brat."

Davina eyes Kol with uncertain as Kol goes on telling her of Kaleb's desperate search for her. How he would 'help' and the baby boy she left behind would be wailing in fear and sadness. Davina's heart ached… it was all her fault… lifting the spoon up to sip the liquid, or it would seem. She directs it to Kol's neck and uses whatever force she could muster. Mumbling a few things under her breath as he bleeds out. Scrambling to her feet she watches him jerk the spoon out.

"That wasn't nice." He growls.

"Tag, you're it." Davina retorts with venom in her tone, no longer does she feel guilt for moving on... all she feels is anger for all he put her through that's what she feels as she waves her hand and a snap can be heard. Kol crumbles to the ground giving her time to search for a way out. She finds a door and the sun shining brightly blinds her….

* * *

 _ **There you have it! Hope you enjoyed! You can say leaving me alone for to long gives him several ideas... that can go either way. either way i was thinking of a different ending but who knows if i want to write another one-shot of this. -JasZ**_


End file.
